True Love Always Wins chapter3
by MMG143
Summary: hope you like it.


**What's up guys? Here is chapter 3. Again I wanted to apologize for not being able to upload chapters from the original story True Love Always Wins. Once again this is the chapter from the original True Love Always Wins, but not in the same story. Disclaimer: I do not own Chloe King and if I did it wouldn't be cancelled.**

Chloe POV

"Or you could take something off" said Amy suggestively. "I would but what's the point, I'll just do the dare" Alek said tentatively. Jasmine winked at me. I'M THINKING WHAT THE HELL. After we played a few rounds we decided to take off another 20 minutes to play tag. I know it sounds childish but what else could you play in such a big penthouse. I cranked up Barbara Streisand by duck sauce. It really fit the mood. Amy volunteered to be it. She caught up to Paul and tagged him. "Come on, Amy" Paul said feebly. Showing him somewhat of sympathy she gave him a peck on the cheek. I was distracted by the song and Paul tagged me on the shoulder. "Ugh" I said. The next song on my playlist started playing. It was Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Everyone sat down to listen.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I love the most._

The song was a bit saddening but we all still listened to it. Alek was paying the most attention to it. I'm sure that everyone was wondering why.

_ I learned to live half alive._

Alek flinched at this sentence. Umm it feels like a Bella moment when Edward left for 8 months. Well I guess I'm heading to the Volturi.

_ And now you want me one more time. Who do you think you are, running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back to me. Who do you think you are._

It looked like Alek was about to have a spasm. Even jasmine was worried. It was like we were glued to our seats because we didn't have the ability to get up.

_ I hear you're asking all around, If I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong, to ever fall back into your arms. I learned to live half alive, and now you want me one more time. Who do you think you are, running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back to me. Who do you think you are._

Paul quickly whispered something into Amy's ear. Amy whispered it to jasmine. Are we playing telephone here? I kind of felt bad for Alek, because I know he heard what they said. Even I heard what they said because of my supersonic Mai hearing.

_ And it took so long just to feel alright, remember how to put back the light in my eyes. I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, 'cause you broke all your promises and now you're. You don't get to get me back. Who do you think you are, running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back to me. Who do you think you are._

They said something along the lines of "I wish there was something we could do." It was 1:24. Alek and I yawned. Amy yawned and the jasmine yawned. Paul grabbed a pizza, bit it and then yawned. " Bed time" jasmine announced look at Alek and I.

I went to sleep with my headphones on. Since it was a dare, Alek slept with me. Jasmine took out an inflatable mattress and brought us a blanket. We all got dressed for sleep. Paul and Alek were in boxers. I was in Victoria's Secret shorts and a hot pink tank top. Amy was in an Abercrombie and Fitch tank top i lent her and some boy shorts. Jasmine wore a Paul Frank shirt and cute little shorts. I got to say that Alek looked damn fine.

When we got on the mattress we laid down as far away as possible from each other. I could tell that this upset Jasmine. Alek chuckled and I pretty sure that he noticed it too. I fell asleep somewhere around 2:00.

…

Well that was a good night's sleep. Umm what is that thing around my waist. Holy crow its Alek's arm. Okkkk

**I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
